earthboundfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ultimate Chimera
got picture?- 21:53, 20 May 2008 (UTC) :I just uploaded an image of the Chimera's Brawl form, here. Of course, you can also see it on the Ultimate Chimera article as well. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Vixen']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'Windstorm']] 02:12, 23 May 2008 (UTC) It doesnt look like a robot at all and why is the bird so smart?Is the bird trained to turn the beast on and off?- 16:47, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Creator of the Ultimate Chimera? I'm just wondering, was the Ultamite Chimera actually created by Dr. Andonuts? I always thought it was never mentioned who made it, but I could be wrong. If so, it's a little embarrassing, because I've already based a few edits off of it's creator's ambiguity. Food Eater 06:56, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :What's a Chimera? and how do you pronounce it?- 13:42, 17 September 2008 (UTC) A Chimera is a creature in mythology whose body is made up of aspects of different animals. It has very little do do with the Ultimate Chimera of Mother 3. It's pronounced "Kye-Mare-Uh". [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Vixen']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'Windstorm']] 21:55, 17 September 2008 (UTC) :Also to Food Eater, you're right. The game does not state outright that the Ultimate Chimera was created by Andonuts, but Andonuts is responsible for the creation process of chimeras, so that was the nature of his involvement with the creature. In the Chimera Laboratory you actually see experiment rooms and a couple of scientists creating chimeras (I remember one of them was a Hippolauncher, which you later run into in the Empire Porky Building). [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Vixen']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'Windstorm']] 23:21, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Battle The Ultimate Chimera? Can you face the Ultimate Chimera through cheats to enter battle? If so, please tell me the Gameshark code to battle the Ultimate Chimera. (LucasFan 17:17, May 4, 2010 (UTC)) :No, because there is no battle; it defeats the party in the overworld without a battle occurring, similar to the statue Duster can run into in Osohe Castle the wrong way to make the large ball fall on his head. Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 18:45, July 6, 2011 (UTC) A little help here? Okay, so I want to add something; The fact that you can avoid the Ultimate Chimera by standing behind one of the many black crates in the hallway, but i don't know how to phrase it or put it in the chunks of info about the UC...So, could someone either tell me how to phrase it, or add it in for me? Thanks. 08kitten 17:08, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :Here's what I added: "Despite this, its movements are relatively simplistic; if it notices Lucas and co., it will move in a straight line towards them to the point where it will continue to bump into an obstacle between the two parties rather than go around it." Also, I moved this topic on the talk page back to where it should be chronologically and changed it from being a subheading to a heading. Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 18:45, July 6, 2011 (UTC) : :Oh! Thanks again then! :3 08kitten 19:10, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Life or not I have a question this Chimera (Ultimate Chimera) says to be created from many DNA species,was it a regular animal or creature first,or was it made artificial?Also is the bird apart of it or some kind of minion?LLRweegee (talk) 22:53, June 12, 2014 (UTC) I don't think the bird is a minion, I think it was made part of it, so it may be invincible like the chimera, or maybe not. I don't think the bird controls it either. Ultimate Chimera (talk) 13:00, August 26, 2014 (UTC) "In theory, it IS possible to run around the Ultimate Chimera and open the present before being caught, but this results in being defeated immediately after grabbing the ring, and generally requires heavy abuse of emulation save states to accomplish." I got caught by Ultimate Chimera the first time, and the next time he wasn't in the room, so i could easily grab the ring and run out, but the ring is worthless.